


Great Days

by asmaanixx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crystal Beasts - Freeform, Duel Academy Beach, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The whole GX gang is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Today was an absolutely great day and he was ever so grateful for being the one chosen to come to Duel Academy. Today he has friends. Today he has a family. Today he is filled to the brim with a love that is being nurtured by the sun's rays. If ever there is a day where he finds himself alone, Johan will look back to this day and remember this feeling of pure, warm love.





	Great Days

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This piece is inspired by [ManicPixie's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicPixieDreamPharaoh/pseuds/Judai%20Yugay)'s fic called [All You Need is Love.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10960884) If you haven't read it yet, then please do. It is really cute!  
> 2\. I may or may not have said 'great days' too many times...

"Stop that!" Johan giggled as Judai shook his brown mane and sprayed sea water on him.

"Well it's what you get for not joining us." Judai taunted, as he laid on his stomach, taking his reserved spot beside the teal-haired boy.

Johan observed all the bodies before him. Rei was busy building a sandcastle with Marcel who frankly looked like he was seconds away from fainting. Manjoume, Shou, Kenzan and Misawa were playing volleyball a few meters down. Johan slightly winced as Shou fell forward to make a save for his team and earn a bad sand burn for himself. Looking over, he saw Fubuki surfing the waves while Momoe and Junko squealed for him much to Asuka's annoyance. He chuckled and smiled, tucking his chin to his chest, as he knew full well how the girls' hearts were fluttering right now.

He wasn't going to lie. He found Fubuki quite cute. His shoulder length hair beckoned Johan to come and feel them. The softness to his brown eyes held a tinge of calculated strength, a reservoir of untapped potential that he hid behind his golden star system. Johan's heart beat a little faster as he watched Fubuki on the waves a little more intently.

Feeling Ruby chime and run around his waist, Johan changed his sight of observance. He laughed once more when Ruby engaged with yet another scuffle with Hane Kuriboh. The two duel spirits rolled around in the sand and much to his annoyance, occasionally bumped into Topaz Tiger. After three times, the great tiger growled and began chasing the little ones who in unison ran as fast as they could. Stretching her long legs, Amethyst purred.

Johan laid back against his elbows and tilting his head to bask in the sun, hummed in satisfaction. It was a nice day today. There was no last minute studying, no mandatory (and yet ridiculous) quota of duels that he had to get through, and no reason for him to be afraid of his environment. For the first time in a long time, Johan was able to genuinely kick back, relax, and smile. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his Crystal Beasts this carefree either. Sapphire Pegasus was currently doing circles over the sea, flying close enough to let his feathered wings to break the water and then with a large neigh, fly so high he got lost in the clouds. Emerald Turtle and Cobalt Eagle on the other hand, were busy in making sure that a group of baby turtles made their safe passage to the waters. Johan silently laughed as Amber Mammoth blew his trumpet signalling his happiness in getting open water to spray himself with.

Today was an absolutely great day and he was ever so grateful for being the one chosen to come to Duel Academy. Today he has friends. Today he has a family. Today he is filled to the brim with a love that is being nurtured by the sun's rays. If ever there is a day where he finds himself alone, Johan will look back to this day and remember this feeling of pure, warm love.

"You're thinking too hard." Judai mumbled in his sleep.

Johan snapped his head to look at him, with a little quirk to his smile. "I didn't even say anything."

"You don't need to." He stretched loudly, before he sleepily opened his eyes. Resting his cheek on the back of his hands, he asked, "What were you thinking of?"

Johan sat up, tucking his knees underneath his chin and looked at the sea once more. "That today is a good day."

Judai thought this over for a few moments before he too, hummed in agreement. "So it is."

"Why do you say it like that?" Johan asked, his brows scrunching.

"Never realized it." Judai mumbled, raising himself up on one elbow. He released a deep sigh before he elaborated. "It's not really something I took notice of. As of late, I spend most of my time saving someone or another or figuring out how to stop some crazy wacko from destroying the world." His brows too, furrowed as a deep irritation settled in. "It sucks Johan. I mean, this," He pointed towards all his friends, and duel spirits, "is all that I want. Everyone is happy, and we don't have to worry about our minds being brainwashed or souls taken away. And to have it be ruined because some bastard is unhappy with his life is just bullshit." He spat out.

Johan scratched at his arms, his lips curling down into a frown. He had heard a few stories here and there from Judai about his former years and the mountain-sized burden that was thrown onto his shoulders but Johan had never really considered the type of toll it would take on the boy. Judai had told him that his reason for coming to Duel Academy was so that he could become the next King of Games but that declaration was made in innocence. It was made by a boy who wanted to have loyal friends. A boy who wanted to be a role model, an icon of hope for future generations of duelists. It was made by a boy who, craving love all his life, hadn't realized all the pain and suffering that the title carried along with it. When he did, it was a little too late.

Johan hugged his knees and watched his toes curl. Even he hadn't considered all the serious ramifications carrying out a King's duties were until now. Constantly living in a state of mind where you could be the reason why your friends are dead... he shuddered. Johan didn't think he would be able to live with himself. He has no idea how Judai managed to carry himself during those days. He wondered if he ever talked about his troubles with anyone before now.

He hummed in content as Judai wrapped his arms around Johan, nuzzling his head against his. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Johan asked, leaning into Judai's touch.

"Downing the mood. For making you think too hard."

Johan laughed. "Why do you hate my thinking so much?"

"Because the more time you think means the less time you speak with me." Judai complained, his voice rising in the end.

Johan laughed even louder. He circled his arms around Judai's neck and gave him a small peck. "Don't ever be sorry." He said, looking at him intently. "I would really like it if you shared more of your thoughts. Anything and everything that has ever bothered you. I want to know what makes you angry, the things that tick you off. All the people that annoy or irritate you or make you want to pull your hair out." Judai chuckled. "I want to know everything about you Yuuki Judai." He whispered, his fingers lightly playing with the hairs against his neck.

His breath hitched as the two looked at each other's lips. "Right now I just want to kiss you." Judai breathed, his eyes refusing to look away from anywhere else.

"Then kiss me." Johan whispered back, his fingers slightly pushing into his neck.

And Judai kissed. And he kissed, and he kissed, and he kissed. He kept kissing until Johan's lips were red and didn't plan to stop even when Johan was gasping for air. 

"You know something?" Judai mumbled as he littered kisses down Johan's jaw.

"What?" Johan panted.

"Today is a really great day." Johan grinned feeling Judai's lips part and his teeth rest against his skin. A dangerous and yet wonderful thrill ran through Johan as Judai slowly raked his teeth down the side of his neck. A delightful shiver that made Johan want to experience this feeling over and over again.

"Here's to hoping your every day is great." Johan wished out loud making Judai give out a hearty laugh.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Oh, I would love it." Johan answered, beaming at Judai's loving gaze.

He closed his eyes and accepted Judai's kiss to his forehead.

There will always be a little hiccups here and there, but Johan realized it's up to them to how they classify and perceive their daily lives. Today could have been coated in dread due to the fear of losing these precious blissful moments he was lucky enough to have. Or, he could continue to  _live_ in these moments to their fullest by experiencing every sensation that they bring with them. Allow himself to feel the softness of Judai's lips against his skin, and the way he smells of sea salt. Even the soft pressures of his body against Johan's was enough to make him feel alive and that's all that Johan wanted - to feel alive. Just like that's all that Judai wanted - to be happy.

Both of them, like everyone else, just want one thing - to have great days.

It was when Judai intertwined their fingers and slowly leaned their bodies down against the soft towels, that Johan made a silent vow. If great days wouldn't come naturally for Judai, then Johan would make them. He gave substance to that vow by kissing Judai harder.


End file.
